


Лука, Серхио и нутелла (за кадром)

by mmandarine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmandarine/pseuds/mmandarine
Summary: Что на самом деле происходило во время прямого эфира в Инстаграме
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Лука, Серхио и нутелла (за кадром)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChajnayaChashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/gifts).



> Написано в карантин по заявке [ЧайнойЧашки](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) на флэшмоб по картинкам. Картинкой был скриншот с прямого эфира рамодричей 28.04.2020, и в итоге текст получился не столько по картинке, сколько по видео (запись [тут.](https://www.instagram.com/tv/B_mpUuqgXkb/) )

Лука лениво развалился на диване, отвечая на вопрос, что он делает дома. Слова про помощь на кухне были встречены громовым ржанием Серхио, ну, вряд ли для широкой общественности секрет, что готовит он не очень. Это мягко говоря. Но черт его дернул сказать про блины... Серхио тут же, не переставая ржать, подхватил, что он намазывает их нутеллой, даже руками изобразил, поганец. Лука подыграл, стараясь не краснеть, и заметил, что дальнейшие его слова Серхио сопровождает все более задумчивым взглядом, залипающим то на его губах, то на шее, старательно не спускаясь ниже, за грань экрана. Продолжая говорить какие-то общие банальности, что все нормализуется, Лука стер с лица воображаемую пылинку, старательно напоминая себе, что _не надо_ касаться шеи, что их сейчас смотрят тысячи... разве что взяться за ворот и быстро отдернуть руку. Серхио слушал его с каменным лицом; фирменное непроницаемое выражение говорило о том, как трудно ему самому не отвлекаться, возвращаясь мыслями к... он похоже и сам уже был не рад упоминанию нутеллы. Когда Серхио собрался с силами и принял у него эстафету, заговорив серьезно о... Лука под угрозой расстрела не мог бы сказать, о чем. Была его очередь зависнуть; он смотрел на Серхио практически не мигая, приоткрыв рот, остановившимся взглядом. Благодаря небеса, что сел близко к камере и видно только верхнюю его часть, он неловко поёрзал на диване, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы уменьшить давление одежды на мгновенно вставший при упоминании нутеллы член. Немного полегчало, и он снова включился в разговор, упомянув тренера по физподготовке, как бы говоря - вот видите, я и не отвлекался вовсе! я в теме! Отросшие волосы лезли в глаза, он отвел их с лица раз, другой, потом и вовсе принялся теребить не переставая, слушая Серхио, который, вещая что-то серьезное, слегка крутанулся на кресле, том самом, складки обивки которого Лука в любой момент мог фантомно почувствовать кожей, не может же он это нарочно, да вряд ли, это все карантин, сука, и невозможность в любой момент подойти, обнять, коснуться... иногда он ощущал тактильный голод как физическую боль. Заметив, что непроизвольно перешел от волос к бороде и поглаживает шею и подбородок, он резко убрал руку. Уфф. Серхио в модусе капитана продолжал вещать нечто неопределенно-пафосное, Лука задумчиво кивал, надеясь, что в нужных местах. Серхио продолжал покручиваться на кресле, Лука непроизвольно облизнул губы и снова взялся за волосы. Смена позы уже не очень помогала, пришлось украдкой расстегнуть джинсы. Лука мысленно возблагодарил все известные ему высшие силы, когда понял, что Серхио собирается закругляться. Сказав напоследок несколько общих фраз и послав этому засранцу воздушный поцелуй, Лука выключил айпад и обессиленно откинулся на диванные подушки.

Не успел он толком перевести дыхание, как запиликал фейстайм.

Серхио был все еще в кабинете, но переместился на диван, если так можно было назвать это вычурное ультрамодное сооружение на тонких металлических ногах. От напускной сдержанности не осталось и следа: волосы были взъерошены, бородища торчала во все стороны, он раскраснелся и тяжело дышал.

\- Ну и что это было?

Лука задохнулся от возмущения.

\- В смысле?! а кто первый сказал про нутеллу?

\- А кто сам себя все остальное время лапал, а? и облизывался! и языком за щекой водил!

\- Чтооо? когда?

\- Не заметил даже? запись потом посмотришь.

Что-то зашуршало, изображение сдвинулось и отдалилось - Серхио поставил планшет на маленький столик, уселся перед ним, уперев локти в колени и пристально вглядываясь в экран.

\- Я скучаю, - он сглотнул, голос дрогнул, - Лукита, - и коснулся кончиками пальцев лица Луки на экране.

**Author's Note:**

> Что именно у них там было с нутеллой, оставим фантазии читателя. хотя некоторые идеи есть. возможно, в следующей серии...


End file.
